


Look at that

by smittenwithsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: I tried to include everything you asked for: Christmas, Roblivion and domestic stuff and the focusing on Robert was a given ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but that is sort of my thing, I am a drabble kind of writer

Robert woke up with a funny feeling of something being different today. He needed a second to remember that it was Christmas. December 25th 2017. 

He looked to the side and saw Aaron, still fast asleep, and immediately smiled. This, he thought, this is what it feels like to be home.

They were living in The Mill for good for a few months now. It still wasn’t perfect, but they decided to go ahead and move in in late September. Liv had been more excited than the two of them combined, which is saying something, because even though Aaron had tried to hide it Robert had seen that he had been just as eager to finally move out of the pub.

And now almost everything was ready. They had a couple of empty rooms they still had to decide what to do with them but the kitchen looked great and the living room was the perfect mix of all three of their styles.

Robert leant over to give Aaron a soft kiss on the cheek. “Hey, hubby,” he said softly. “Merry Christmas.”

Aaron scrunched up his nose and then rolled on his back. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at Robert. “Morning,” he said and cleared his voice and Robert felt like he just fell in love with him all over again.

Robert leant down and gave Aaron a soft kiss. Aaron smiled and kissed him again. “Merry Christmas,” he said. “Heard anything from Liv yet?”

“Not yet,” Robert said, “but I have a feeling it won’t be long.”

“Rob, Aaron, get down here!” Liv yelled upstairs.

Aaron laughed and they both got up. They threw on some sweat pants and a sweater and wondered downstairs.

They were greeted by a beaming Liv and a set breakfast table.

“Merry Christmas,” she said. “I made breakfast. And I got us Christmas jumpers. Matching ones, too. And not as ugly as last years. Well, still ugly, they are Christmas jumpers.”

She handed them their jumpers, Robert’s was a dark shade of red with Christmas tree in the middle and Aaron’s was blue with snowflakes.

“Wow, Liv,” Aaron said. “Thank you. This is all great, but we could have helped. Why did you do this?”

“Well, it’s our first Christmas together in our house, like a real proper family.”

Robert smiled, watching Liv and Aaron hug and he felt a wave of affection for her. A proper little family, that wording triggered a Deja-vu with him, reminding that he, too, had used that term and it never felt more real. They really were a proper little family. He didn’t know how exactly it happened but he really loved Liv like a sister or a sort of kid. He felt protective of her and he knew she felt the same, even though she didn’t show it too often. She was like Aaron in that area.

Het put on his jumper, who admittedly was better than last years, but still not his number one wardrobe choice.

They sat down for breakfast and Liv poured them tea and handed the toast around.

“Okay,” Robert said after they all seemed to be done eating. “Now, who wants presents?”

“I do! I do!” Liv cheered.

“Well, we better take this to the living room then,” Aaron said and got up.

“I’ll be right with you,” Robert said. He wanted to at least put some of the food away.

“Okay, but we won’t wait,” Liv said and she dragged Aaron with him to the living room.

When Robert came to join them ten minutes later he stopped in the door frame and watched the scene in front of him.

Liv had unpacked her first gift and Aaron and she were hunched over her newest tablet.

Robert sighed with happiness. Last year had already been a great Christmas for him, but this year, this year he was married to the man of his dreams, they had their own house and own life with Liv. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that he made it. That he got to have all this. He, Robert Sugden, who messed up so many times in the past, who had done horrific things and who will probably continue to screw up, he got to have this life, this love, this family.

Aaron looked up and grinned when he saw him. He got up and walked towards him. Slowly Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist and looked up. “Oh, look at that,” he said with a smile. Robert looked up as well and grinned when he saw the mistletoe. “Oh, look at that,” he repeated with a smile and kissed Aaron softly.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
